Defy
by oh so smexy
Summary: My own free will was snatched away from me the minute I had entered this miserable world. Silas Van der Vord wasn't one to go against the rules. The Slytherin Princess was born into a world of tragedy and hatred. She listened to her parents, let things be
1. Chapter 1

As long I could remember, I had never thought a thing of my own. Since I was young, things had been driven into my head. I was told how to act, who to like, what to think. My own free will was snatched away from me the minute I had entered this miserable world. I was always told to hate them; hate them from the depths of my heart, hate them with all of my soul. I was taught to detest them, to be against them. I was forced to loathe all those associated with them, even to stay away from those who merely breathed the same air as Muggles. When I received my letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there were no congratulations; no "I'm so proud of you." The only thing my father said was, "You will be in Slytherin." It was set in stone. My being in Slytherin wasn't going to be a problem, though. I had accepted what my parents had told me from when I was young, cherishing and honoring the pure blood running through my veins. I was the perfect Slytherin. I was, until I met him. He was the person that taught me to break free of the hold my parents had on me. He was the person who taught me to have my own feelings, my own thoughts. He was the person who taught me to love.

My name is Silas Van der Vord. His was Rabastan Lestrange.

This is my story.

There was a draft in my room.

I could feel the cold air lightly blowing against the back of my legs as I examined my shoes. They were black, sleek and healed. I slipped my small foot into the shoe, admiring how the dark color complimented my pale, creamy skin. I quickly strapped in the other foot and stood up. My green dress fell to the ground after me, trailing behind me as I slipped on my black gloves. I ran my hands over the black corset, smoothing all of the wrinkles, and opened the door to the hallway. I let out a breath, flipped my soft, dark curls over my shoulder, and headed towards the staircase. I placed my gloved hand on the railing, preparing myself to face all of my father's colleagues – I dare call them his friends. Some of the most important pure blooded families were sitting in the living room of my family's manor. I slowly walked down the stairs, my dress falling elegantly behind me, just like I had practiced so many times before. I glanced over the many faces; the men silently sipping their drinks, the women laughing lightly, smiles plastered on their face. As I descended down the stairs, heads were slowly turning towards me. My jade green eyes scanned the guests once more, looking for a familiar face. I spotted my parents, smiling proudly; I saw Sirius Black – if I weren't the subject of every person in the room's gaze, I would have shuddered; and Rodolphus Lestrange, chatting up what I dare call my best friend; Bellatrix Black. As I got to the end of the stairs, I softly called out, "Bella!" so only her wolf ears could hear them. She snapped her head towards me, her jet black hair whipping Rodolphus in the face. I snorted at the look on his face as Bella's chocolate brown eyes glowed with delight upon spotting me. She was in a flattering maroon dress that clung to her ample curves. I made my way over to them, smiling slightly at Rodolphus as a greeting. I turned to Bella.

"Your dress is beautiful, Bella," I gushed, grasping her hands.

"As is yours, Silas." She replied, smirking – the closest thing she could get to a genuine smile. I grinned.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" I asked curiously. She took a sip of her wine, scrunching up her nose in an unattractive manner.

"Oh, Silas, always the smart one of the group. The only things I'm looking forward to are the talent, the galas, and the amazing shags I'm going to get this year." She said with a flourish, waving her long fingers. I threw my head back laughing, soon joined by Bella. Rodolphus strut back over to us, hearing the laughing.

"Thinking of the shags you're going to get from me, Bella?" He asked, smirking at the girl.

"Somewhat," She said, waggling her eyebrows. I snorted, thinking about my two best friends. I had met Bella on my eighth birthday, when her and her two sisters had come over to celebrate with me. Narcissa had immediately looked me over, flinging her blonde hair over her shoulder and directing her baby blue eyes ahead of her. Andromeda had smiled warmly at me and then buried her nose in the book she had brought, her long, dark hair shielding her from us. Bellatrix had marched right up to me, placing her slightly chubby arms on her eight-year-old waist.

"I'm Bellatrix." She said, her nose in the air. I giggled.

"That's a mouthful," I said, wise even at young age. "I'm Silas." Bella sneered.

"Just as bad as mine," She declared. "But you could call me Bella." I nodded curtly, grabbing her pudgy hand in my own. I lead her up to my room, pulling out my toys. We'd soon met up again at Hogwarts, and had been best friends ever since. Rodolphus had been a whole different story. We were thirteen, and Bella and I were taunting that mudblood Evans, when Potter and his cronies had faced us off. Well, it was five to two – until Rodolphus stepped out of the shadows and positioned himself in front of us, brandishing his wand. He said some words, shooed the Gryffindor scum, and turned to us. I could just see Bella swoon at the perfect epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. I, being me, wasn't interested in boys, so the boy we now know as Rodolphus Lestrange was officially Bella's. It had felt good having friends for once, friends that my parents approved of. It felt good to be accepted.

I shook myself from my memories as I once more studied the people in the room. My eyes once more fell upon my parents, quietly talking to Damien and Gallelia Malfoy. I continued on, spotting Sirius Black. That filthy blood traitor was no doubt gorgeous, but nonetheless a Gryffindor. I watched as he pulled at his tie, obviously annoyed at having to be here. I rolled my eyes, until I spotted the person behind him. I couldn't see his eyes; they were shielded by light brown hair falling elegantly over the top half of his face. He was wearing dark robes with green seams. I watched as he shook his hair out of his face, revealing eyes so dark I wondered if he took the night, and if he would ever give it back. I shook Bella's arm, pointing at the unknown boy.

"Who's that, Bella?" I asked her quizzically. Something about him intrigued me.

"Ugh, you mean that blood traitor of a cousin?" She asked, clearly disgusted. I rolled my eyes impatiently, shaking her arm again.

"No, no that toe rag, Bella. The guy behind him!" I whined, pointing a gloved finger. Bella strained her neck, her straight falling over her shoulders. She finally spotted him, and got a sly smile on her face. I frowned, asking, "What?" She stuffed her fist in her mouth, uncontrollably giggling.

"That – _that_ – is Rabastan Lestrange, brother of none other than Rodolphus." She said, smirking widely. I could feel my eyes widen. I had known Rodolphus had a brother, but I had never personally met him. Bella sniggered.

"Roddy!" She called to the boy a few feet away. He turned around, facing us once more. He was about to scold her for using the nickname she had forced upon him when Bella looked towards Rabastan again. "Guess who Silas has got her eye on?" Rodolphus looked repulsed.

"Not that miscreant Sirius Black?" He asked urgently, glaring at him with his piercing gaze. I rolled my eyes.

"God, why does everyone think I actually _like_ that blood traitor?" I protested, stomping my foot. This time, Rodolphus joined Bella in sniggering.

"No, Rodolphus, look behind him." Bella said, still staring at Rabastan. Rodolphus finally spotted our guy and smiled wickedly. I was confused at first, and then what he was planning on doing dawned on me.

"Rodolphus Lucas Lestrange, I swear to Merlin, if you even—" I started, but it was too late. Rodolphus had already cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Oi, Rabastan!" He called, summoning his brother. I hid my head in my hands, letting my dark curls fall over my shoulders. As I heard approaching footsteps, I looked up, putting on my most innocent face. Rabastan was making his way over to Rodolphus, a questioning and annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Rabastan asked in a deep yet childish voice. Rodolphus smirked.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," He said, holding back his laughs. He motioned towards me. "Rabastan, Silas Van der Vord. Silas, Rabastan. Silas is in her Sixth year of Slytherin with us." Rabastan moved his eyes to me, causing me to blush under his gaze. I gave a meek smile, blushing even harder as he took my hand in his and gave it a light kiss.

"Pleasure is mine, Silas." He said suavely, smiling charmingly. I smiled wider, gaining back my composure.

"Welcome to my home." I replied politely. He let go of my hand, grinned at Bella, ruffled Rodolphus's hair and went back to his position by the door.

"He always has to do that," Rodolphus grumbled, fixing his hair. Bella and I laughed, shaking our heads.

"That went quite well," Bella observed, smirking loudly.

"That it did." I confirmed, still staring at Rabastan. The rest of the night went by in a flurry of laughing, talking and eating. As soon as the last guest left, my parents led me into the sitting room for evening tea. As soon as we were all settled with a cup in hand, my father spoke.

"Your O.W.L.s came today," He said solemnly. I sucked in a breath.

"You did very well," My mother said, smiling warmly. I exhaled, smiling widely. I accepted the piece of parchment, scanning over the scores. O's in everything except Divination, the cursed subject. My parents bid goodnight, sending the house elves to take care of our empty cups. As soon as I climbed the steps, I sprinted to my room, shedding my dreadfully uncomfortable dress. I put on a soft t-shirt and some comfortable leggings, climbing into my bed. As I lay in bed, I thought about what the year would bring.

I had a feeling this year would be different.

I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped through the barrier of Platform 9 1/3, making sure the muggles didn't see. I weaved through the many people on the platform, making my way onto the train. I walked to the back of the train, our usual compartment, dragging my trunk behind me. When I slid open the door, I found one more person than usual.

"Oh. Hullo." I said to Rabastan confusedly, setting my trunk down. He smiled back, unwrapping another chocolate frog. Bella smirked slyly, raising an eye brow questioningly at me. I scowled back, sitting across from Bella, next to Rodolphus.

"Where's Leo?" I asked, looking at Bella pointedly who was still smirking at me in that oh, so annoying way. Her grin didn't falter at the mention of my boyfriend. Yes, my boyfriend. Leo Lourdes and I had been going out since last year, when he had asked me to be his girlfriend around Christmas time.

"I don't know." Bella replied, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Leo Lourdes?" Rabastan asked, an amused glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's it to you?" I asked haughtily, crossing my arms. Rabastan chuckled wickedly, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Well, it just so happens I was just in a compartment with that little wimp right before you came." He answered, looking out the window to hide his smile. I growled.

"He's not a wimp! He's more of a man than you'll ever be," I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Want to find out?" Rabastan replied suggestively. I let out a noise of disgust, blushing as I directed my eyes towards the window. Bella and Rodolphus were sniggering just as the compartment door.

"What'd I miss?" The Slytherin prefect said from the doorway, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. I practically squealed as I hopped up, engulfing him in a hug.

"Leo!" I said into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me. He pulled a way and met his lips on mine for a light kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, until someone gave an obnoxious cough. I turned towards Bella, glaring at her. She merely laughed. I guided Leo toward the seat. As soon as we were settled I whacked his arm.

"Where were you?" I asked, frowning.

"Prefects Compartment, where Lestrange was supposed to be," He replied, directing his gaze towards Rabastan. Rabastan glared back.

"It's not my fault all of you are dreadfully boring," He said, shaking his hair from his face. "It's so much more amusing here. In fact, Van der Vord and I were just discussing how much of a man I was." I kicked him angrily, sniggering as he rubbed his shin. Leo was still glaring at him.

"Okay, now that this little spat's over, let's get on with our lives." Rodolphus said, clapping his hands. Bella rolled her eyes. And then once again, the door slammed open once more.

"So this is where the party's at," Sirius Black said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. James Potter was close behind him, smirking. Immediately all of ours eyes hardened.

"What do you want?" Rodolphus growled, his hand conveniently placed in his wand pocket.

"Oh, nothing, just saying hello to my dear cousin," Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"I'm a prefect," Leo growled, puffing out his chest. "If you don't get out, I'll give you both detentions." At this, James Potter grinned, brandishing his own badge.

"It just so happens, Lourdes, I'm also a prefect," He said pompously.

"Seriously, guys, you have no business here," I chimed in. Sirius snapped his head towards me.

"Ah, Silas Van der Vord. You know, I think you're the only one in our year besides my dear cousins and the guys that I haven't sha–"

"Watch your mouth, Black." Rabastan spat, staring at him with a venomous glare. Sirius merely chuckled, and left with a slam of the door. There was a silence which Rodolphus broke.

"So, uh … about those Weird Sisters …" Rodolphus said, smiling sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, holding back a smile. Bella opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry about that blood-traitor toe rag, Silas." She apologized, a scowl on her face. I smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's not like he's scarred me for life," I said nonchalantly. Suddenly Rodolphus burst into a fit of giggles – only he could have hoards of girls running after him _and_ giggle. Silas looked at him questioningly.

"You said …" He started between giggles. "…Snot …" Everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes at the boy.

Only Rodolphus.

We were back to our usual group when Rabastan and Leo had left for the Prefects coach. We all piled in, along with some third years that we didn't mind too much. It had been an amusing train ride, but I was glad to relax for the fifteen minutes it took to take us to the castle. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Bella, Leo's little sister is getting sorted!" I exclaimed, excited for another Lourdes to come to Hogwarts. I had only met Alaina once, and she was only nine at the time, but I'd immediately taken a liking to her. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl was sassy and smart, and just making the cut for the cruelness of a Slytherin. Bella gave a distracted nod as she chomped on her nails, staring out the window. I faced front again, listening to the two third year's gossip. It seemed as though the ride lasted eternity, but we finally made it to the doors of the castle. I dragged Rodolphus and Bella by the hands, practically sprinting to the Great Hall. I hurried them along, claiming the first three seats up close to the platform where the kids were getting sorted. After a long five minutes, everyone was in the hall and McGonagall had begun the sorting. I zoned out, annoyed with all of the midgets Gryffindor was getting, until a familiar name was shouted.

"Lourdes, Alaina!" Called McGonagall in her crisp voice. Alaina's wavy hair bounced as she sat on the stool. The hate had barely touched her head before yelling out, "SLYTHERIN!" I smiled broadly, clapping with vigor as Alaina happily made her way to the table. She sat in between Leo and me, a grin on her pink lips.

"Congratulations, Alaina!" I said, hugging her from the side. She laughed lightly.

"Thanks! I knew I'd be in Slytherin," She replied, turning her head to look at Leo. He was looking down proudly at her.

"Way to go, Laney. My little Slytherin," He said in mock adoration, ruffling her hair. "You have to meet my friends, though. This is Rodolphus, but call him Roddy – ignore what he says, he really loves the nick name. And then this is Bella." Bella grinned mischievously, twirling a piece of black hair around her finger.

"I bet there's some things you don't know about little Leo here," She said, wiggling her eyebrows. I burst out laughing as Leo scowled playfully at Bella. A few minutes later, the sorting was done, Dumbledore had made a speech that confirmed he was off his rocker, and food had filled the many plates across the table. It was a long meal of people stuffing their faces, running to the bathroom, spilling pumpkin juice … it was the Hogwarts opening feast. After everyone had full stomachs, Dumbledore made yet another speech that I wasn't paying attention to, and then the prefects led everyone to our dorms. It was back to Rodolphus, Bella, and I as we walked up the stairs.

"Van der _Vord_." Bella said out of the blue.

"Bell-a-_trix_." I replied.

"Ro-dol-_phus_." Bella and I looked over at Rodolphus, shook our heads, and burst out laughing. He had a confused look on his face, and he was looking back and forth between us, which only caused us to laugh harder.

"I owe you thirty sickles, Prongs," Sirius Black said to James Potter, leaning against the wall. "Slytherins _can_ laugh." Bella and I immediately stopped, and Rodolphus had a scowl on his face.

"Shove off, Black." I growled, annoyed he had to ruin our moment of laughter. Sirius merely smiled at me, a mischievous glint in his stormy grey eyes.

"You heard her, Bellatrix." He said, nodding his head. Bella scowled, narrowing her eyes.

"I think Silas meant the blood-traitor, big-headed, insufferable, _toe-rag_ Black." She said in one breath, absolutely seething. Sirius's grin faltered, but he quickly regained composure, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"C'mon, Padfoot, we're lowering ourselves just being near these Slytherins," Potter said, pushing his glasses up his nose. With that, Black and Potter left to go to Gryffindor tower.

"I really hate those scum-bags," Rodolphus grumbled, shaking his hair out of his face. I merely shrugged, preparing myself for the cold of the dungeons. Bella was muttering to herself, something about "blood-traitors," "miscreants," and "butt-heads." We had finally reached the dungeons, and were welcomed with an explosion of green and silver. The fifth years and up were partying, dancing to the Weird Sisters. I shook my head, smiling, as Bella took Rodolphus's hand and started dancing with him. I weaved in and out of the many people, finally finding the green couch I had taken a liking to. I was just settling down when I felt someone else plop down next to me.

"Hey," Rabastan said, keeping his eyes forward.

"Hey," I replied, picking at my nails. We sat in silence for a minute or two. I couldn't stand it.

"Why'd you sit here?" I asked, twisting my body so I could face him. He shrugged, smiling slyly.

"Because I wanted to." He said, looking me in the eyes. I furrowed a brow.

"Why do you want to?" I prodded.

"Because I'm bored." He replied. I was just about to answer when Alaina plodded down the dormitory stairs, in some shorts and a tank top. She wiped her eyes, looking a little dazed, and walked over to me and sat on my lap. She looked at Rabastan.

"Who're you?" Alaina asked, still wiping her baby blue eyes.

"Who're _you_?" Rabastan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alaina Lourdes, First Year. I just got sorted." She said proudly, now totally awake. Rabastan had narrowed his eyes.

"Leo Lourdes's sister?" He asked coldly. Finally, it dawned on Alaina.

"Are you Rabastan Lestrange?" She asked, going all dreamy eyes. He nodded with a raised eyebrow. She smiled widely. "You're my idol!"

"And why is that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, Rabastan, we share the same purpose," She explained. "When Leo's at home, I make my brother's life a living hell. When he's here, _you _make his life a living hell. Now that we're both here, he'll be absolutely miserable!" Rabastan burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, Laney! If you're brother's miserable, _I'm_ miserable!" I said, squeezing her arms. She had a true Slytherin sly look on her face.

"Then I guess you'll just have to get a new boyfriend!" She said mischievously. My mouth literally dropped open. I whacked Rabastan, who was absolutely cracking up.

"You actually _want_ me to break up with your brother?" I asked her. She shrugged, smiling innocently.

"I just think you could do better! Like, Rabastan for instance! Why don't you go out with _him_?" She asked, looking at Rabastan. He was raising an eyebrow.

"He paid you to say that." I said, crossing my arms. Rabastan shook his head.

"I think this girl's got something going!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I groaned, getting up, causing Alaina to go to bed.

"C'mon, Laina, we're going to bed." I took her by the hand, dragging her up the stairs despite her protests. I dropped off Alaina at her dorm room with a mere, "Good night." I made my way to my own room, which was currently empty. I changed into some shorts and a white t-shirt, brushed my teeth, and climbed into my bed. I stayed up until three thirty, just lying there, until Bella stumbled in. I assumed she was drunk, as she just collapsed on her bed and passed out. I finally feel asleep when Kerry and Shawna, the other girls in our year, went to bed. As I drifted off to sleep, I was thinking about what Alaina said. It was just the stupid ramblings of an eleven year old girl …


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like I had fallen asleep five minutes ago as I was shaken awake by Kerry. I groaned, covering my head with my soft pillow.

"Ungodly hour," I grumbled, burrowing deeper into my bed. Kerry shook me harder. I didn't budge.

"Class starts in ten minutes! We have advance transfiguration with the seventh years!" She said urgently. This caused me to pop right up. I have never been late for class, and didn't plan on doing so. I quickly used my wand to tie my hair up in a quick ponytail, put on some black eyeliner (I've got to keep my Slytherin persona up), conjured some toast, got my books, and sprinted to class. I just made it there in time, finding an empty seat minutes before Professor McGonagall strut in. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and waited for McGonagall to start.

"Today," She said crisply. "We will be do—" The door burst open, and the one and only Rabastan Lestrange strolled in like he owned the place. He took a seat next to me, despite my glares. "Mr. Lestrange, thank you for joining us. Twenty points from Slytherin for tardiness." Rabastan shrugged, playing with his quill. As McGonagall continued her lecture, I scolded Rabastan.

"Dammit, Lestrange, we're supposed to _win_ the cup this year!" I whisper-yelled, ready to punch his pretty little face. Rabastan smirked. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you smirk at me, or I swear to Merlin I'll ruin that pretty little face of yours."

"You think I have a pretty face? I'm flattered, Van der Vord." He said, smirking even wider. My mouth dropped open.

"I do _not_ think you have a pretty fa—"

"Miss Van der Vord!" McGonagall yelled with an appalled look on her face. "This is Transfiguration, not a time for discussing if Mr. Lestrange's face is pretty or not! Ten points from Slytherin!" I was blushing scarlet, still seething. McGonagall turned to a Hufflepuff who was raising her hand, giving me a chance to kick Rabastan in the shin. Hard. He grasped his leg, clearly in pain. He glared at me as I silently laughed. For some reason, Rabastan and I were immediate enemies.

Not that I had a problem with that.

We had double potions next with the Gryffindors; it required me mentally preparing myself on the walk there. I was holding my books tightly, on my way to the dungeons when Bella came running up to me.

"Did you … hear …" Bella panted, her jet black hair strewn all over the place. "… We have a … new potions … professor." I let her catch her breath for a moment before I talked again.

"What happened to Slughorn?" I asked curiously about the fat old man. Bella shrugged, waving her hand.

"I don't know, but the important thing is, the fifth years said the new guy was, young, good looking, and single," She said, wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at my overly-hormonal friend.

"And you'll just dump Rodolphus on the curb?" I asked jokingly. Bella immediately frowned, and looked visibly miserable.

"Silas, he _still_ hasn't asked me out!" She groaned, covering her hands with her face. I patted her shoulder, still carrying my heavy books.

"Don't worry; the little coward will come around. I'll have a good talk with him," I said, nodding my head firmly. She sniffed, nodding her head, and was back to her bubbly attitude in a matter of seconds. We were the first ones in the potions room, soon followed by Leo and Rodolphus, who had been stuck in Charms.

"Silas, did you see the new professor?" Rodolphus said quickly, looking behind him at the door. "It's yo—"As the doors burst open, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

My brother.

My brother was Malik Van der Vord, the only one in the Van der Vord family not to be in Slytherin. He was a Ravenclaw, but nonetheless, it had gotten him disowned from the family. My brother and I had been very close, although he was five years my senior. He had messy brown hair and the same ice-blue eyes as my mother. He was very smart, nice, and loyal – but not Pureblood material. I was heartbroken when my parents had kicked him out, and wouldn't come out of my room for days. My father had reprimanded me, and I was taught to forget him, to never think of him again. Now I had, and he was thrown back into my life. I couldn't help it but yell out, "MALIK!" He snapped his head towards me, his eyes visibly widening. He had barely mouthed my name before I had sprinted across the room and attacked him in a hug. Immediately the class went into a fit of excited whispers and chatters. It didn't make me let go of my tight grip on him.

"I missed you so much," I murmured into his ear. He rubbed my back affectionately, and then pulled away. I looked around, realizing everyone was staring at me. I blushed furiously, making my way over to a smirking Bella, a distracted Rodolphus, and a slightly furious Leo.

"Who's that bloke?" He asked angrily. I forgot he and I had gone out a year after Malik had been kicked out.

"He's my brother," I explained quietly as he walked to the front of the class, turning many of the girl's heads along the way. He nodded his head, his face softening. I had told him all about my brother. When Malik reached the front of the room, he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry about that, guys," He said pleasantly. "My name is Professor Van der Vord, but you may call me Professor V." There were more excited murmurs upon hearing my last name. I turned around, meeting the eyes of many – including Sirius Black. He raised a brow, frowning slightly. I smirked back, running a hand through my hair. I turned back to the front of the room, where Malik was explaining about the Drought of Living Death.

I had never paid more attention to potions in my life.

As the other students left the dungeons, I stayed back. I walked up to my brother's desk and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Malik." I said, grinning. He was smiling widely.

"Hello, Silas." He replied, hugging me tightly from the side. I had so many questions to ask, I could barely get the first one out.

"Where have you been all these years?" I asked, staring at him hard. "And why haven't you contacted me? I've had to go without a brother for nearly four years!" Malik wore a pained expression on his face.

"It's … complicated, Silas. They have ways of finding out. I couldn't make a move without them knowing." He said, looking at me with sad eyes. I knew in the back of my mind that "they" were my parents, and their fellow death eaters. I looked down at my hands, not strong enough to absorb this information. I nodded distractedly, no longer wishing to talk of this horrendous life we lived in. I was at a loss of words. Malik then broke the silence.

"But I'm safe now … Dumbledore is willing to protect me." He said, nodding his head firmly. But he couldn't hide the worry etched in his eyes. I nodded my head, and then rested it on his shoulder. There wasn't much I could do for him at sixteen, but being there was doing something.

I was silently walking down the corridor, my soft, dark hair lingering in my eyes when Rabastan sprinted down the hallway, stopping short a few feet in front of me.

"Silas, you've got to come with me. Now!" He said desperately. Just the urgency in his voice made me grasp his hand and run and run to the second door on the right of the fifth floor. He pushed it open, revealing a sight that would never leave my mind. Entangled were two half naked teenagers, a boy and a girl. The girl was Kerry, her red hair a messy heap on top of her head. The boy was Leo Lourdes. I took a sharp breath, tears forming in my eyes. Kerry's head whipped towards me, her smile turning into a guilty grimace. Leo turned around shortly after her, his eyes widening as he saw me staring. He was about to open his mouth to explain when I turned around with a swish of my robes. There were tears streaming down my face – cold tears that left stains that would never disappear. I heard footsteps pattering after me. I whipped my head around, tears splattering onto the floor, only to see Rabastan running after me – probably to taunt me about my poor choice in boys. I was about to quicken my pace, but instead stopped dead in my tracks, letting Rabastan catch up. When he finally did, I started yelling before he even could utter a sound.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN ME HERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I raised my fists and started pounding on Rabastan's chest, desperately wanting to hurt him as bad as Leo had hurt me. Rabastan looked shocked, and finally just locked his hands around my fragile wrists. When I realized I couldn't hit him any longer, I merely collapsed into Rabastan's arms, crying all of the tears that were building up inside of me. He wrapped his arms around me, whispering comforting words into my ear. And there, in that moment, wrapped within Rabastan's arms, I felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

I vaguely remember being picked up and carried back to the Slytherin common room in a pair of strong arms. The arms gently placed me on the couch, and a hand brushing my against my cheek, wiping away the tears that still lingered on my pale skin. And then I slept. It felt like hours, possibly days, maybe even weeks, that I slept on that green couch; it was exactly two hours and eleven minutes. I was woken by a nudge in the side. I rolled over, hiding my face in the cushions.

"Silas," Bella said softly. "I have muffins. Blueberry!" She waved the muffin in front of my face, the tantalizing smell forcing me to open a groggy eye. Bella sat down by my feet, handing the muffin to Rodolphus who was standing nearby. "Silas, love, you have to get up. We've got Transfiguration, and then Potions." I groaned, fresh tears ready to pour out of my eyes.

"No." I managed to get out, closing my eye again.

"Yes," Rodolphus said, and proceeded to throw me over his shoulder, despite my pathetic protesting, and hauled me down to the great hall, ignoring the fact that I was in sweat pants and a tank top. When we reached the great hall, Rodolphus set me on my feet and the three of us walked through the doors. As we made our way to the table, receiving many odd looks, Leo was walking out of the hall. I looked at him, and he stared back … with a black eye and busted lip?

"Rodolphus, did _you_ do _that_?" I asked him in disbelief, motioning towards Leo. Rodolphus shook his head vigorously.

"Merlin, no. That was Rabastan." He said quickly. I didn't respond, looking at the ground as we passed the Gryffindor table.

"Nice get up, Van der Vord." Black sneered, Potter and Pettigrew sniggering along with him. Remus Lupin, the quiet Marauder, had his nose buried in a book.

"Shove off, Black." Rodolphus growled. Black raised his hands, in act of surrender, which was rare for him. Bella and Rodolphus continued walking, tugging at my arm, but my feet were firm. Bella and Rodolphus looked at me questioningly.

"Just don't," I spat at Black, who had gone back to eating. He turned around to look at me with his grey orbs. "Just because I got cheated on by a filthy bastard doesn't mean you should take me for a fucking wimp. So get on with it; insult me. Put me down. Pretend Slytherins are the scum of the earth." The whole great hall was looking at me now. Black just looked at me, shook his head, and turned back to Potter. I stormed towards my table, Rodolphus and Bella close behind.

"Silas, I know this may not exactly help right now, but you just _told_ Sirius Black to insult you." Rodolphus pointed out.

"I know, I was there." I said, rolling my eyes as I took a seat next to Eben Eaton, a seventh year boy with strawberry blonde hair.

"Bambi, pass the waffles," Bella said to Rodolphus from across the table, picking a nickname from her endless supply.

"No!" Rodolphus replied, his voice cracking. Bella looked at him wide-eyed as he spoke again. "I won't! Not until you stop calling me Bambi! And … and Roddy! And Rudolf! And every other ridiculous nick name you have for me! My name is Rodolphus Lucas Lestrange!" He was standing up by now, everyone within a ten foot radius staring at him oddly. He sat back down, taking a deep breath. And you know what Bella did?

Bellatrix stretched across the table and kissed Rodolphus right on the lips.

Rabastan sat next to me in Transfiguration; I didn't protest. He came early this time; about ten minutes before class started. He sat down next to me, and directed his dark eyes towards me immediately. He didn't say anything; he didn't snigger, he didn't smile; he just stared at me with his intricate eyes. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore; I had to say something.

"So how about those Weird Sisters?" I blurted. I silently cursed myself for being around Rodolphus too much. Rabastan grinned, his face lighting up.

"I actually prefer The Willows, but the Weird Sisters aren't too bad." He said, shaking his hair out of his beautiful face. I titled my head to the side, examining the curve of his nose and the crevice above his full lips. He mimicked my motion, burgundy hair falling into his face. Rabastan took my hand, circling my palm slowly with his index finger, tracing the faint scar below my thumb. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall banging open the doors to the classroom, demanding everyone's attention.

"Today, class, we will be working with non-verbal …"

Rabastan didn't let go of my hand.

Classes were over at last. The sun was shining, illuminating each individual blade of grass out by the lake. It was a peaceful day, the waves lapping slowly against the shore. I heaved a sigh of relief as I spread myself out across the grass, at our favorite tree.

"Hey." I looked up, shielding my eyes against the glaring sun. Bella and Rodolphus were standing above me, their heavy robes swaying along with the slight breeze.

"Hello." I replied softly, closing my eyes. I felt them lay on either side of me.

"You okay?" Rodolphus asked.

"Do pigs fly?" I replied dryly.

"The questions of life." Bella said. I giggled, sitting up.

"It scares me how deep we are." I said, still giggling. Bella joined in, and soon we were in hysterics. Rodolphus looked at us confusedly

"I don't get it." He said. Bella and I laughed harder.

"Didn't invite me to the party?" Bella and I looked up. Rabastan was standing, grinning down at us. I patted the grass beside me. He took up the offer, sitting Indian style.

"You know, we haven't played truth or dare in a while." Bella said, raising an eyebrow. I laughed. It felt good laughing, like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Yeah, a while being since third year." I said. A sly smile played upon my lips. "But I'm up for it." The others agreed quickly.

"I'll go first!" Bella called, grinning. We all groaned. Merlin knows she'll think up the most horrid dare or embarrassing truth for us all. "Okay. Silas, truth or dare." I rolled my eyes.

"Dare." I said, raising an eyebrow, challenging Bella. She grinned.

"Kiss Rabastan." I thought about it for a moment. Then I got up and walked a little towards the lake, turned back towards them, and gave Rabastan my best sultry smile.

"Come and get one, Lestrange." I said, raising an eyebrow. Rabastan looked entranced. He got up, as if being pulled by an invisible force. He slowly walked over, stopping an inch in front of me. He placed his hand on my cheek, softly dragging it along my cheek bone. He brought my face close to his, and our lips barely grazed before I grasped his robes and shoved him into the lake. The last thing I heard was roaring laughter before I let the beautiful day sweep me away.

Content.

That was it. I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was that I was feeling, but then it hit me. With a cheating ex and a handful of enemies, I was content.

And that was good for now.


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed uneventful. Winter had nearly ended, and the Seventh and Fifth years had gone mad. Obviously, the fact that O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.S.s were merely a month and a half away had caught up with them. Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and I had a wonderful time giggling at the insane teenagers running around with bloodshot eyes, listing the signs of a Werewolf.

It was late on a Thursday night. I had just been down to the kitchens for a quick and satisfying late night snack when I heard footsteps in the hall. I turned around, expecting to be caught by an angry Filch and his mad cat, Mrs. Norris. Instead, I saw the familiar silhouette of Bella running towards me. As she got closer, I could see her better. She has been unexpectedly gone for the past few days, and I had been wondering where she had been. It wasn't like Bella to unexpectedly disappear, but then again, lately, she hadn't been the same. As she sprinted towards me, I noticed the slightly off look in her beautiful, dark eyes, a sheen coat of sweat layering her pale skin, her jet-black hair in a messy disarray. She finally reached me, her breath ragged.

"I did it, Silas." Bellatrix announced, panting slightly.

"Did what, Bella?" I asked, grasping her arms to steady her. She smiled, her eyes lighting up a bit. Bella took her arms away from me and reached for the sleeve on her right arm. I knew what was coming. I anticipated it, I dreaded it. I didn't know why, but there was something about seeing my strong, tough, best friend succumb to the Darkness. Bella slowly raised her sleeve, and there it was, staring me right in the face. The sign of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I couldn't speak. There were tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"Bella, do you know what you've done?" I asked, disbelieving. Bellatrix and I hadn't ever really discussed the matter of blood. I had always known Orion and LeAnn Black were strict and powerful followers of Lord Voldemort, and that they, like my own parents, had been feeding Bella the idea of pure blood, and only pure blood. But at sixteen, I had planned not to think about the matter more than I needed to, and I assumed that Bella felt the same way.

"Mother and Father had been nagging me for ages, and then suddenly there was this opportunity, and oh, Silas, I'm so glad it's over with. And it feels good, you know? Finally belonging to something. It feels good." Bella smiled.

"Bellatrix," I started, licking my lips. Her eyes were so bright, so happy, so accomplished. "You … you've no choice now. You can't control your destiny any longer. Your life, your soul … You belong to Him now."

"I know, Silas, I know. And that … that's what I love. I serve for the greater purpose now, not just for me. I serve Him." Bella replied, still smiling.

I took her hands in mine. Bella, who I had known forever. She was finally it. Bellatrix Lestrange was a Deatheater.

It was early the next morning. I hadn't nearly gotten over Bella's news. It was still hitting me. Hitting me hard. It was raining hard outside, and I would never had gone out if I hadn't spotted a comfortingly familiar person out by the lake. What Rabastan was out doing in the pouring rain, I didn't know.

I put on a black sweatshirt and some jeans, it being far too early to start getting ready, and rushed outside. I was instantly soaked from head to toe. The cold rain felt good on my soft, bare skin. It was refreshing. I slowly walked through the melting snow, savoring each drop of rain that touched my skin. I finally reached Rabastan. He had spread himself out on the grass about twenty feet from the lake. I had to scream above the roaring rain.

"What're you doing out here? You'll die from the cold," I shouted, standing above him. Rabastan opened his eyes, his shaggy hair plastered to his forehead.

"Funny," He said quietly, forcing me to strain my ears. "I've never felt more alive." I was quiet, staring at his delicate features as he closed his eyes once more. I sat down on the wet grass next to him. His palms were face up, and I slowly traced circles with my nail.

"Bella's a Deatheater." I said softly. His palm was soft.

"Promise me not to." Rabastan replied. It was so unexpected that I stopped in mid-circle.

"What … why?" I stammered, confused. Rabastan abruptly sat up, causing my hand to snap back into my lap.

"Silas, you can't do it to yourself. You can't give in to what you parents tell you. You can't let them get away with feeding you all of this. Voldemort … he's someone to fear. He's not someone to worship, to serve. He's someone to detest. You've got to resist … you've got to … Silas, just promise. These things they've been drilling into your head … lies … all lies …" There was a silent tear running down Rabastan's face. I lifted my hand to his face, and gently stroked his cheek. I ran my thumb down his cheek, towards his full lips. I slowly brought our faces together, the rain merging with his tears. Our lips touched, sending electric currents through my body. As they collided, I was taken over by feelings I'd never had for Leo, feelings that were foreign and new yet thrilling to me. Our bodies collided as our lips moved as one. I ran my hands through his hair, his gently running over my body. He kissed my lips, my cheeks, my nose, my neck. I smiled as his lips traced a cool line down my collarbone. And there we stayed, for what seemed like hours, our pent up feelings that we didn't know we had taking over. And then, in that moment, I knew two things.

I was in love with Rabastan Lestrange, and my parents had never been right.

Malik had assigned us an anti-curse Potion I couldn't quite remember the name of, and I was at a loss. How I was supposed to remember to stir counter-clockwise twice, clockwise three times, and wait another 4.5 minutes before stirring clockwise two more times for the exams, I did not know. I was furiously taking notes as Rodolphus tried not to blow up our potion.

"Stupid potion," Rodolphus muttered, narrowing his brow. "Won't turn stupid periwinkle …" As I finished writing the notes, my head bent over, I heard an explosion. I cringed, turning towards Rodolphus, expecting him to be covering in soot. Instead, he was standing by our fully intact potion, while Lily Evans exploded at James Potter.

"YOU IDIOT, POTTER! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ADD THE BEETLE LEGS YET!"

James cringed at Lily's enraged voice, her face the color of her hair. He smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought you said to do it _before_ you stirred! I'm sorry, Lily flower, so very sorry." He said, shaking his head slowly. I had a hard time not breaking out in a fit of giggles. Lily let out an exasperated noise not yet discovered in the human world and kicked a chair.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, POTTER! I CAN'T STAND IT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! JAMES POTTER, I LOVE YOU!"

Well, that's definitely not what we were all expecting.

It was raining again, forcing Rabastan, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and I to sit on the floor of the common room, overcome with boredom.

"What to do, what to do…" Rodolphus wondered aloud. He was lying on his back, attempting to catch an unusually fast snitch. He wasn't having much luck.

"I know something we could do," Bellatrix said seductively lowering herself onto Rodolphus's chest. Rabastan looked on, highly amused and disgusted.

"Get a room, you two!" He said, laughing as his hand came around the abandoned snitch. Bella giggled.

"Oh, shut up, you two," She said, rolling off of Rodolphus. Bella was about to say something else, when suddenly she let out a cry of pain. Rodolphus immediately shot up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, holding her. She didn't say anything, only slowly rolled up her sleeve to reveal her pale skin and a glowing mark.

"Rodolphus…I love you." Bellatrix said, smiling a bit through her pain.

And with that, my best friend apparated into the darkness.


End file.
